User blog:Tylobic/Gardylan, the Dark Warlock
Gardylan, the Dark Warlock is a project champion. Abilities of Gardylan's total . ex: Gardylan has , Eileryl will receive (530 ) . }} ''Gardylan's level''| }} over 5 seconds. }} }} the first enemy hit. Missile Speed}} 1500 Missile Speed}} 2500 50 |leveling = Magic Damage}} Magic Damage}} Stun Duration}} Stun Duration}} |range = – |cooldown = }} After an incantation time, Gardylan casts an Enhanced Spectral Orb in target direction, dealing magic damage and the first enemy hit. Missile Speed}} 1500 Missile Speed}} 2500 50 |leveling = Magic Damage}} Magic Damage}} 3 |range = – |cooldown = }} }} as magic damage. Eileryl automatically teleports next to Gardylan when he is 1500 far away from him. |description2 = Additionnal informations: * Each rank in this ability will give Eileryl addtionnal , , , and . * Eileryl's , , , and upgrade with Gardylan's level. * The cooldown starts when Eileryl die. |cooldown = 30 |leveling2 = , , , and , , , and }} }} Gardylan's basic attacks deals additional magic damage. |description2 = After being by 50% for 2 seconds, Gardylan teleports to target location. |description3 =If Gardylan hold the spell for 4 seconds after the first cast, the spell cancels. |leveling = |range = 475 |cooldown = }} After an incantation of 1 second (no applies here), Gardylan teleports to target location. |description2 =If Gardylan hold the spell for 4 seconds after the first cast, the spell cancels. |range = 575 |cooldown = }} }} magic damage for each basic attacks (10% ratio increase). ** +75 range (200 total). ** . * Rank 2: ** magic damage for each basic attacks (15% ratio increase). ** A bonus attack: His first hit on an enemy champion will deal as splash magic damage. ** +75 range (200 total). ** . * Rank 3: ** magic damage for each basic attacks (20% ratio increase). ** A bonus attack: His first hit on an enemy champion will deal as splash magic damage. ** A bonus jump: He will also be able to jump on an enemy champion, his movespeed by 30% for 1 second (600 range). ** +75 range (200 total). ** . |description2 = Incantation time is reduced by half ( s to max) to obtain the maximum range, maximum damage, and maximum missile speed. Stun duration is always 3 seconds no matter if the spell was incanted for 0s or 3s. |description3 = Slow is removed, incantation time is reduced to 1 second, and spell range is increased by 100 (575 range total). |leveling = |cooldown = }} }} Pets |abilitypower= |damagetype=Magical |attackspeed= – |health=405 – 1865 |hpregen= – |movespeed=350 |armor= – |mr=22 – 30 }} Lore * Gardylan was before a human from city. He praticed from time to time black magic. One day, he found a magic staff named name, enchanted with a powerful demonic strength. Listening only to his thirst for power, he seized the magic staff. But the staff corrupted him and transformed him into a powerful warlock. * Once corrupted, he went to see his best friend, a yordle named name. Gardylan asked him to join his cause. But name, seeing Gardylan's state, could not agree to work with a warlock. Gardylan in his blind rage, decided to tackle name. The fight was short, because of Gardylan's new great power coming from his staff. Devoured by rage, Gardylan made the decision to bewitch the yordle to make his demon. He named this demon: Eileryl. * The grand warlock regretted his actions during a time: he condemned his best friend to become his demon. He decided to go in exile in the depths of the Void, to not harm anyone. But the uncontrollable power of name was increasing, and Gardylan began to sink into madness. * One day, the Void Burrower visited Gardylan and said: "Human, you're not welcome! Creatures of the Void will make short work of you!" * There followed a long battle between the two habitants of the Void, but the Void Burrower was not the weight. fled in order to heal her many wounds. That was the day that Gardylan became aware of its power. * A few days later, he met and . The two mages were well aware that they were not up to Gardylan in terms of magical power. Kassadin and Malzahar, seeing Gardylan's potential, asked him to learn his techniques. Thus Gardylan became master of Kassadin and Malzahar, which subsequently became enemies. Male |race=Human |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Unknown |occupation= |faction=The Void |allies=Malzahar, Kassadin |friends= |rivals= }} Quotes ;Upon selection * "And my reign begins!" ;Attacking * "Destroy them, Eileryl!" ;Movement * "Follow me, Eil!" * "That's what I though." * "Very well." ;Taunt * "You are nothing before the power of the Void!" * "Eileryl will destroy you!" ;Taunting an enemy * "You wish revenge, Void Burrower ? Ah..." * " My future will be set by your death, Rek'Sai!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Make your power explode, Kassadin!" * "Malzahar has always been better than you!" ;Taunting an enemy * "Show me the power of the Void, Malzahar!" * "Kassadin has always been better than you!" ;Joke * "This? Uh... just a walking stick." * "No... Eileryl has never been nice..." Recommended Builds Category:Blog posts